With the rapid growth and use of data, such as Customer Relationship Management (CRM) data uses by businesses, the large data is becoming increasingly difficult to manage. Most conventional data management techniques are costly as they require expensive hardware upgrades, such as computer nodes and networking equipment, and yet such techniques continue to be inefficient, unintelligent, and error-prone.